Zippy and Puffy's Adventures of Weirdness
by ZippyNoBousou
Summary: Zippy and Puffy aren't the coolest cats around, but they are very interesting. Join them, in their random lives of just plain silliness! Accepting OCs.
1. Churros of Complete Yumminess

"OH JESUS CHRIST, ZIPPY!" Puffy yelled, as she fell out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Zippy cracked up and dropped the air horn. Suddenly, the phone rung, and Zippy removed her headphones to answer it. "ZIPPY! YOU JUST WOKE THE WHOLE TOWN!" Cuddles yelled into the receiver on the other side. "WHAT." Zippy said in a shocked tone. She dropped the phone and started towards the door in a hurry, with Puffy following her.

The whole town was conversating outside their houses, meeting in the empty streets to talk, since they were now awake at 7:30 in the morning. Zippy jumped into a tree and cleared the branches, so everyone could see her. "I AM SO SORRY FOR WAKING EVERYONE, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I AM SORRY." Some of the townsfolk grumbled and walked back to their houses, while others chatted amongst themselves. Samiee, an orange fox with brit glasses and a black scarf, walked up to the tree, where Zippy slowly attempted to climb down. But she ended up landing flat on her face, tripping on her hair. She got up, brushed herself off , and turned to her friend. "Oh hey, Samiee. Sorry about waking you... And the rest of the town. So how is everyone? Is Muffin anywhere? If she slept through that, I will eat a tarantula." Samiee chuckled at the thought of Zippy trying to eat a tarantula. "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she stayed at her bakery or something."

They walked a few blocks to Muffin's Bakery. The three of them entered the bakery and sat down. Zippy tapped the little bell on the counter and Muffin was quickly in the room with them, holding menus and a notepad. "Hey Samiee. I see you brought Zippy and Puffy! How are you guys?" Zippy smiled and said "Good, except I accidentally woke the whole town with an air horn. Didn't you hear it?" Muffin shook her head, and took out a pen. "Do you guys wanna try a new recipe I just perfected? I made churros with caramel in them, just like I heard some people wanting the other day." Puffy's eyes widened at the word 'churros' and she slammed her paws on the table and said "I'LL TAKE 3 BASKETS FULL OF CHURROS, PLEASE!" Muffin was shocked at Puffy's behavior. Puffy was usually the calm one of the sisters, but she was acting like she was about to earn money for eating churros. Muffin rushed to the kitchen to get the order done, and Zippy just stared in awe at her sister, who was acting like Nutty on crack. Muffin rushed out with three french fry baskets filled with churros and caramel dipping cups, and set them down on the table with swift, graceful moves. Puffy devoured the churros, leaving nothing but empty baskets and dipping cups on the table. Zippy went and asked Muffin if she had plans on Saturday. "Huh? Why?" Muffin asked. Zippy responded with a big smile. "I'm planning a picnic, I want to have people to picnic with!" "Well, OK then!" Muffin said with a laugh.

Zippy and Puffy spent the day walking around and just relaxing for a while. Zippy turned to Puffy, and looked at her watch. "OH CRAP, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HANG OUT WITH SNIFFLES LIKE AN HOUR AGO." Zippy rushed off towards Sniffles lab/house, leaving Puffy in a small dust cloud. Zippy banged on the door of Sniffles house and yelled "SNIFFLES, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Sniffles opened the door and let Zippy in. Zippy dropped to her knees and panted, exhausted from the sprinting she did to get there. "Can *pant* I have *cough* some water, please?" she choked out. Sniffles hurriedly grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Zippy, who chugged almost all of it. Sniffles then started explaining his latest project to Zippy, who reached behind her and grabbed her water, and gulped it down. Then, she gagged and coughed, falling to the floor. Sniffles gasped and helped her into a chair, then grabbed the bottle and read the label, his eyes widening in horror.

"Sniffles? What was in that bottle?"

* * *

**LE EPIC CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yeah, I am putting my ToD fic on hold to write this story. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Yes, I used Muffin; who belongs to MuffinHTF, and Samiee; who belongs to Flippy Face. **


	2. Puberty Juice

Sniffles looked around the room nervously, holding the bottle behind his back. Zippy stood up to walk towards him, but suddenly, she fell to the ground, but stood up again, looked down, and let out a high pitched, metallic screech. "_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Her hips had widened to be wider than her shoulder width, and she started to sweat furiously at the sight of her hips. Then, she saw that her inner thighs were a light orange, which kinda freaked her out. "Wh-what?! What?! What?!" She let out another metallic screech "_**EEEEEAHHH!**_" Sniffles was shocked too, and red in the face. Zippy grabbed Sniffles by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT STUFF DO TO ME?!" Sniffles yelped at the shaking and she stopped. "Why did you drink the hormone chemical?" Zippy tilted her head. "Hormone chemical?" Sniffles nodded. "I was gonna test it on one of the other girls by sneaking it into some cookies, but I guess I can't do that now, can I?" "Nope." Sniffles looked Zippy up and down, and blushed. "U-umm, should I get you some clothes or something? You're, um, kinda showing..." Sniffles blushed even more. Zippy knew how uncomfortable he was, just by the tone of his voice, so she called Puffy.

"Hey, Zippy- whoa, slow down, I can't understand you. Wait, WHAT? Ok, I'll come pick you up. I'll grab you a coat to cover up with." Puffy hung up and grabbed a trenchcoat from the closet. Then, on her way to Sniffles' house, she text Muffin, [Hey Muffin.] She texted, [Apparently, Zippy accidentally drank some kind of Puberty Juice that Sniffles brewed up, and now she's busty. God, I can't WAIT for the explanation to this! ] Her phone beeped a minute later, it was Muffin. {Oh my god. Tell me what happens!} [KK] Puffy kept walking, passing by Handy, who was trying to get his foot out of a rope snare, which belonged to Lifty and Shifty, who were hiding in a bush, about to mug him. Puffy stopped, walked over, and helped Handy get out of the rope snare, then she threw 4 rocks into the bushes and heard a thud and a squish as the big rocks she threw knocked their eyes into their skulls, killing them. "Greedy bastards, picking on the handicapped. I oughta rip Shifty's small intestines out and strangle Lifty with them, then use Lifty's large intestines to jump rope with. Or I should..." Puffy rambled to herself as she walked on through town.

"Zippy! ZIPPY! CALM DOWN. PUT YOUR THROAT CLAWS AWAY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO COMPARE YOU TO A MARY SUE! AAAAAAHH!" Sniffles ran through the house, dodging Zippy and her mouth claws, with were covered in saliva and had a bit of blood on them, from Zippy get a food urge and eating a rat. She let out high pitched screeches as she ran towards Sniffles, ready to kill. "_**EEEEEEEEEEEEE~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~IIIIIIII~AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Sniffles sidestepped, and Zippy hit a wall, ceasing her sounds. She was still for a minute, not moving at all, it seemed like she was unconscious. Then, she made a throat croaking noise; which was very disturbing to Sniffles, reminding him of the time that Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and himself had watched "The Revenge.", the cat lady that was brutally murdered in the film made a sound like that, because of a punctured throat. Sniffles started to panic, so he grabbed a crowbar out of a drawer, and held it firmly in his right hand, ready to strike anything that tried to kill him. Suddenly, Zippy was sitting up, shivering furiously. Sniffles put down the crowbar, and went and grabbed a blanket, wrapped her up in it, and went to go find some aspirin.

Puffy walked right into the house, and saw Zippy, wrapped up in a blanket, shivering. She handed her the trenchcoat, and buttoned it up. "S-sniffles said it w-will wear off in ab-about an hour..." Zippy stuttered. "It's ok, sis. It'll be fine." They took a path away from town, and snuck into their house through the back door. After several cuppas, some therapy from her sister, and a hot bath; she was back to normal. Her fur had changed back to its natural color, her figure was straight, she had no bust, and everything was alright with her world. Then, she got a phone call. "Hello? Oh, sure, I guess we can babysit Cub. Sure. Ok, we'll pick him up around 10 AM. You're welcome. Bye." Zippy hung up the phone and saw that Puffy had gotten a phone call too. She was just finishing up, and then, after a minute of saying extremely similar things to what Zippy had just said, she looked at Zippy and said "We gotta babysit Rainier tomorrow, we'll pick him up at 10 AM." Zippy was dumbfounded. "We have to babysit Cub too, Puffy. I'll pick Cub up at 10, you get Rainier at 10, we'll meet back here." "Got it" Puffy said with a grin, and the two sisters brofisted.

**What? I thought of this when reading "Contamination" by stripesthetiger11, and "Battle of MarySue" by MuffinHTF. **

**Double trouble time next chapter. XD**

**Here's an OC form. Send them via PM please.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Abilities or Talents:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Relationships with Other Characters:**

**Misc:**

**Oh, BTW, a "cuppa" is a cup of tea, it's the British term, just thought I would use, since British people can be epic. **


	3. All By Themselves!

Puffy picked up Cub and Zippy went and got Rainier, and brought them back to the house. Afterwards, the phone rung and Puffy went to get it, leaving Zippy with the kids. "Hey, if you're good, we'll go out for _ice cream _later!" she told them. Rainier's eyes were widened with excitement now at the word "ice cream". He turned and glomped Cub and said "Did ya hear that, Cub? If we're good we get ICE CREAM!" Rainier said, keeping a firm grip on Cub, and squeezing tight. "Um, Rainier?" Zippy asked nervously. "Yeah?" the playful little tabby responded, not budging his grip. "I think you should let go of Cub, he's turning blue." "Oh. OH!" Rainier released his grip and Cub gasped for air. "Rainier, friends don't strangle friends." Zippy said, kinda laughing inside. Puffy came back from the phone and said. "We have errands to run, I had a call on my cell AND on the house phone at the same time, apparently we promised Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky that we'd all go shopping together." Zippy started to chuckle, which got Rainier and Cub to giggle a bit, until the three were chuckling like Lifty and Shifty in an empty jewelry store. They were laying on the floor, laughing and gasping for air when they were done. Zippy looked at her sister, who had a serious look on her face. "No way, you're serious? Why did we agree in the first place?" "Because" Puffy said, grabbing a handful of assorted nuts from a can and tossing them in her mouth. "One, you hang out with thieves and stuff. Two, you act like a guy. All the time." Zippy sighed in defeat, grabbed her wallet, and shoved it in her pocket. Then, she said to Cub and Rainier, "We all gotta go shopping, we made a promise, so we're bringing you with us." Rainier sighed in disappointment. "But I wanna stay here! You guys have cool stuff!" Zippy had a new idea to get them to come with her and Puffy. "Know what else is cool?" Rainier's ears perked up. "What?" Zippy grinned. "I'll show you on the way to the mall, ok?" "Yes ma'am!" Rainier and Cub followed Zippy out the door like little puppies.

When they were halfway there, Zippy turned around, stretched her paws out and said "Alright, wanna see my claws?" Rainier and Cub nodded and looked at her hands, expectantly. Instead, when she opened her mouth to show her mouth claws, the two kids screamed, but then, they laughed at their gullibility, and Zippy was laughing too. Puffy was long gone by then, though. They looked around for Puffy, who knew the way, but saw no sign of her. Rainier now had a wide grin, and grabbed Cub and Zippy's hands and pulled in the direction they came. "Let's go back before she finds us! Hurry!" Zippy looked at them, and smiled. "You are a genius, Rainier. Come on, back the way we came! Run! Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" Zippy laughed and ran off. Rainier put Cub on his shoulders and started to run after Zippy. "Hahahaha!" Zippy slowed down and let them go in front of her. Rainier and Cub got there first, and Rainier was bragging to Cub that he did it "All by myself!" Zippy looked at her phone to check the time, it was noon, which meant lunchtime.

They hurried over to Muffin's Bakery, and got a table there. Now, if Puffy was there, they wouldn't go to the bakery because of all the sugary, yummy treats; but since she wasn't there, they ordered some littles cakes and such. After eating the cakes, Rainier and Cub were _COVERED _in cake. Zippy quickly took them home and put them in the bathtub, and ran the water, washing some of the cake off. She pulled out a sponge and scrubbed Rainier's head first, then turned and pulled off Cub's little beanie, and was shocked by the mess of salmonish colored hair that was fit under there. She laughed and got the shampoo out. Rainier was just plain out cracking up at the fact that Cub had so much hair, that it rivaled Zippy's hair.

Later, after taking care of the mess that the two kids made with their pastries, they went out for a walk, and Zippy saw Lammy walking down the street! She rushed over, because she was great friends with Lammy. She glomped Lammy, who dropped her new purse on the sidewalk in shock. "Oh, hello Zippy." she bleated. Rainier walked over and picked the purse up and said "Pardon me, ma'am, I saw you drop this." Lammy smiled and patted Rainier's head. "Oh wow, you're so kind." She turned to Zippy "I see you got a job babysitting! Where's Puffy, isn't she babysitting too?" Zippy chuckled. "No, she had to go shopping with the other girls. So, how are you?" "Oh, well I was about to go to Muffin's Bakery, and see if I can get little cakes for a tea party tomorrow! Wanna come?" Lammy asked. Rainier giggled at how Lammy said "Bakery" as "Bah-kery" "Zippy glared at Rainier, then nodded. "Of course, Lammy! By the way..." She took out four or so coupons for the bakery and gave them to Lammy. "Oh why, thank you!" They both did a little goodbye air kiss that had deemed "a good idea instead of a complicated handshake" and parted ways. By then, it was dinner time, so they went home and ate some pizza, when then doorbell rang.

Zippy got up and looked to see who it was. It was Puffy and Pop. Zippy grabbed Cub, who had finished his food earlier than Rainier, and made sure he was presentable. Then, she opened the door, and Puffy came pushing past, obviously pissed at Zippy for ditching her. Rainier walked up to Cub, and kissed him on the cheek, then ran off. Zippy shrugged and said "I honestly have noclue what that was about." Afterwards, she was paid AND tipped an extra ten dollars, and Zippy walked back to the kitchen to confront Rainier, then to face Puffy's wrath. "Rainier, what was that about?" Rainier looked up with cheese hanging from his mouth, which he slurped up quickly. "What was what about?" Zippy sat down. "Why did you kiss Cub on the cheek? It's only ok if your family or lovers, which you are neither of those." Rainier turned and said. "You kissed Lammy on the cheek." Zippy facepalmed. "That was an AIR kiss. My lips kissed the air, not her face." Rainier blushed a little. "Oh. Darn it!" Zippy laughed and rubbed Rainier's head. "It's ok, we all make mistakes."

**Well, that was fun.**

**Rainier: Yeah!**

**Zippy: Next chapter is a surprise, but I'll give you a hint. Read the fourth paragraph again! It's near the end.**

**Well, there goes the secret of what the next chapter is about!**


	4. The Picnic Massacre

"How does everyone know now?" Zippy asked her sister, who was making eggs and bacon for breakfast. "The only people who know about my claws are Sniffles and Rainier. Sniffles wouldn't DARE tell, if he wanted to live. Rainier must've said something about my claws in mixed company." Puffy shrugged and said "Well, I will slap everyone who makes fun of you." Zippy laughed and looked at her phone, to see that she had a text from Lammy. "Oh, we're going to a picnic today, Puffy. Quick, start making chicken, swiss and avocado sandwiches. People love those." Puffy nodded, quickly put her breakfast on a plate, ate it in a few bites, and started to make the sandwiches, while Zippy got out a picnic basket. They put a gallon jug of tea, some sandwiches, and some napkins inside the basket, then left the house.

They walked to the park to see a picnic blanket, big enough for maybe 6 or 7 of them, spread across the hill. Muffin, Lammy, and Samiee waved from their spot. After waiting a while, Stripes, along with Belize, arrived. Then, Wrak was running up the hill. "Why are you running like you saw Slenderman?" Zippy asked. Wrak panted. "I'm late for the picnic!" "No, the picnic starts in 20 minutes, Wrak." Muffin facepalmed. Then, everyone went quiet as they heard what sounded like a group of 4 or 5 others come up the hill behind them. Puffy turned around first to see Nutty and Sniffles coming up the hill. Puffy turned back to the small blanket, pulled out a needle with 12 yards worth of thread attached, and another picnic blanket out of her basket. She sewed the blankets together to make room for everyone. Zippy, quickly climbed a tree, so she could flying glomp them all. "Hey, you guys!" Sniffles greeted. "How are yo-AHHHHHH!" Zippy had jumped and glomped him from the tallest branch of the tree; which, if not for Puffy warning him by pointing at her falling sister.

After sitting down, Lammy pulled Mr. Pickles out of her basket and set him down on the grass. Zippy and Puffy looked at eachother and then back at the random pickle that had been set down. Zippy shrugged it off, and pulled out the box of sandwiches. But Puffy, who was known to notice random things, thought she saw the pickle move. She shook her head, and grabbed a sandwich and a cookie from Muffin. Sniffles looked around, saw an ant hill, and kept his eyes on it, obviously wanting to sneak off and eat some ants. Zippy saw him looking at the ant hill, and decided to give him a chance to sneak off. So, she said "Wanna see my awesome claws?" and extended them out of her throat. Everyone around her let off noises of wonder and amazement, as Sniffles slowly snuck away. Zippy retracted her claws, and whispered to Puffy "Tell everyone your story of that one adventure hike thing you went on where you wrestled that big lizard thing. I'll be back in a few minutes." Puffy started to tell her story, and Zippy ran off after Sniffles.

Zippy came to a halt nearby to see Sniffles trying to pull his tongue out of the ant hill, not quite at the point of tears, but damn close. Zippy quickly ran to Sniffles and tried to help him get unstuck from the hill, but his tongue wouldn't budge. Zippy saw a slightly caved in area near the hill, and stuck her paw in to break the hollowed dirt. She had broken into the nearest hole to the ant hill. She put her claws out and chopped them through the ants little room that she broke into. The ants screamed as they were severed and sliced by her claws. Sniffles finally dislodged his tongue from the ant hill, and it had stab marks and was slightly charred. Zippy walked him back, with the ants still stuck in her claws, which she removed and put them on a plate, salted and offered to Sniffles, who gladly took them and ate them greedily. Puffy had finished her story, and Lammy had gone to look for Zippy a few minutes afterwards.

Nutty was enjoying his seventh brownie when he felt a sharp pain in his back, like something poking him. He heard a bleating gasp, and turned around to see Lammy pulling a large fork out of his back, accidentally pulling out one of his spinal discs, killing him. Samiee started to panic, as he was the first to see this, but his panicking was cut short as he was strangled with his scarf, which was pulled around his waist now, and the scarf was pulled up, pushing his lungs up into his throat, which he puked up. He fell to the ground, also dead, causing everyone to panic. Stripes tried to get everyone to calm down, but Zippy panicked the most, and she bit into the closest thing to her to calm down, and tore it up. The closest thing to her was Sniffles, so when she bit into his shoulder, he shrieked and cried as her mouth claws came out and malfunctioned from the tears spilling onto them, causing her claws to stretch out and slice his skin right above his guts. Sniffles screamed in pain as the claws tickled against his intestines, but not for long. Zippy was still in panic mode, so her claws stabbed into his large intestines, spilling half digested food everywhere as Zippy ripped him apart. Muffin had ran away, but tripped, impaling her head on a pie serving knife that was upright in her basket. Zippy realized what she did to Sniffles, and screamed a high pitched, scratchy scream. Suddenly, two sets of claws went through her ribs and stomach, and she fell, the claws had pierced her stomach and right lung. The claws belonged to Stripes, who had enough of this bullshit for one day. Puffy gasped, and fell to her knees, then pulled out a gun from her hair. "Heh Heh Heh" Puffy chuckled, aiming the gun for her head, then at the last second, turned it and shot Stripes in the throat, then at her own head. "I have avenged you, Sister." then, the bullet went through her head, and she fell down, laying in the blood stained grass. Lammy had run to town, and told Giggles and Petunia what had happened, who just shook their head at their friend's lack of knowledge of regeneration of the townsfolk.

Zippy and Puffy woke with a start, simultaneously, and both met up with eachother in the hallway. "What happened to me?" Zippy asked. "All I remembered was panicking and killing Sniffles, how did everyone else die?" "Well," Puffy said. "Wrak ran away when he thought he saw Mr Pickles move, and got run over by a Punch Buggy, Muffin was impaled through the head by a pie serving knife in her basket, Stripes ripped your right lung and stomach open, and I shot her in the throat, then, in suicidal rage, shot myself in the head." Zippy nodded. "I see. BEST FUCKIN DAY EVER." she cheered. Puffy sighed in disappointment at her sister's lack of common sense, then turned on the TV, which had a documentary on dinosaurs on. "Puffy." Zippy tapped her sister as she stared in awe at the extinct creatures on the screen." "Yeah?" Puffy responded. "I WANT. TO EAT. A DINOSAUR." Zippy sternly yelled.

* * *

**Hooray for gore and pain! And yes, the next chapter will be based off an episode of Dick Figures.**

**PS, LOOK UP THE SONG "CORPSE ATTACK" BY HAGANE MIKU, IF YOU WANNA HEAR THE WAY THAT ZIPPY SOUNDS WHEN SHE'S MAD, OR FREAKING OUT.**

**Wrak: How come you didn't kill me onscreen?**

**Because you're Nature's Ninja. ANYWAY, reviews are nice, and help me not kill people. SO REVIEW!**


	5. FUCK this chapter

_ "Scritch Scratch, Scritch Scratch" _The sound came from the door around 10 PM. Zippy walked to the door to see what it was. She didn't expect a kid to be laying there. "Puffy! There's a little boy on the door step, and I think he's unconscious." Puffy came to the door and gasped to see a little lime green kitten on the doorstep. They picked him up and brought him inside, where upon closer observation, they found that the kid was wearing a little hat, reminding Zippy of The Legacy of Zenda. The little cat woke up and looked around. "Huh? Wh-where am I?" he stuttered in his young, girly voice. "Hello there, little kid! We found you on our doorstep. What's your name?" Puffy asked in her soft, calm voice. "My name is Tawdry. I'm six years old. Got a FUCKING problem with that?" Zippy cracked up and Puffy gasped at the kid's language. They decided to let him sleep there for the night, until they could figure out whose kid he was.

Puffy woke up to the sound of her acoustic guitar and unintelligible singing, which, when she got closer, sounded like a very vocalic, emotional song. Tawdry was playing Puffy's acoustic, and Zippy was singing. Puffy clapped, startling Tawdry and Zippy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, I play the guitar a little." Tawdry giggled like a fairy. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" Zippy turned to Puffy and , with a smile, said "Lets get cake and churros!" Puffy was already grabbing some money and the others walked out with her. They walked the way to the Bakery, and got a table. "Hey, whose this little guy?" Muffin asked them before taking their order. "I'm Tawdry, I came and fell on the doorstep of these girls' house, and they decided to keep me! But I am not a FUCKING pet, got that?" Tawdry responded, emphasizing swears as he rambled about his past. "My FUCKING parents called me names, like FAGGOT or BASTARD child and then, when I talked back for the first and last time, they shipped me to an orphanage, and told the orphanage people to treat me bad. They fed me so FUCKING little, that I had to beg like a GODDAMN peasant. Then, I got into my breaking phase, where I broke anything valuable to others, tea bowls, remotes, dolls, puzzles, mail, telephones, art, toys, I even GODDAMN dissected helpless ants and ate them because I wasn't fed a lot. That has past, but my FUCKING swearing still stays..." Tawdry explained.

Muffin's jaw was wide open in shock at the kid's language. _"So" _Muffin thought. _"We have a kid with Tourettes and a record of breaking things in the midst of my shop. Fantastic." "_Um, Muffin? Stop staring off please. We're kinda hungry here." Zippy said, waving a hand in front of Muffin's face. Stripes walked into the shop, along with Wrak and Rainier, who were trying to play rock paper scissors and not bump into anyone. Rainier looked over at Tawdry, who was sitting in the chair farthest from him, neatly eating cake. Rainier elbowed Wrak and whispered. "Hey, see that chick with the green hat? She's kinda cute. I think I'll ask if she'll walk with me, then ask her out!" Wrak chuckled and said "go for it, she looks like the one for you." Rainier slid across the newly waxed area of the floor, pushed off the counter, and landed behind Tawdry's seat silent as a mute mouse, then tapped the lime green kitten on the shoulder. Tawdry turned around and Rainier handed her a random flower., blushing slightly, and asked "Would you like to walk with me?" Tawdry giggled and said "Sure, but I hope you don't mind if anyone gets in our way, I'll rip their FUCKING heads off." _"Wow, a bad girl" _ Rainier thought. _"Score!" _

They started walking, and Rainier tapped Tawdry's shoulder. "Huh?" Tawdry let out an innocent questioning sound. Rainier blushed and asked. "W-will you go out with me?" Tawdry blushed bright red, which showed up deeply against his lime fur. "Oh FUCK, I didn't know you liked guys too!" Tawdry giggled. Rainier was dumbfounded, and now sweating. _"Crap, Tawdry's a guy?!" _ "You're a guy? You have those eyelashes and your voice and the way you act, I just assumed..." Tawdry giggled and hugged Rainier. "It's ok, Rainier, I get that a lot. It's fine. As long as you don't tease me about being girly, I won't rip your GODDAMN head off."

**NEW CHARACTER. **

**Name: Tawdry**

**Species:** **Cat**

**Gender: Male, mistaken for female often**

**Age: 6**

**Appearance: A lime green cat with a slightly darker green hat, and his eyes go back and forth from black to red when swearing.**

**Abilities or Talents: can play a guitar**

**Personality: Usually cheerful, but can randomly go into a swearing fit. He likes to annoy people. A lot.**

**Bio: When he was 4, he was put in an orphanage, but escaped later.**

**Relationships with Other Characters: Friends with Muffin and Stripes, doesn't like Giggles and Petunia**

**Misc: He can do an imitation of Navi from Zelda, and annoys everyone in the room with it.**

**KEEP SENDING IN OCs PLEASE, I NEED THEM.**


	6. Zippy goes ANTsane

**I JUST REALIZED HOW SIMILAR MY CHARACTERS ARE TO RED, BLUE, AND LT FROM DICK FIGURES. I DIDN'T MEAN IT AT ALL. I WAS BASING TAWDRY OFF OF KARKAT AND NEPETA FROM HOMESTUCK. BUT WHATEVER. LOL.**

"Woohoo! Roller-FUCKING-coaster time!" Tawdry said, elbowing Rainier. "Isn't that right?" Rainier, still embarrassed from the whole 'Tawdry=Girl' incident, blushed and nodded. Zippy was wearing a red baseball cap that she found at a thrift store, and had a soda in one hand, and eight rollercoaster tickets in the other. She gave the tickets to the rollercoaster guard and ticket taker, Cuddles, and then she, Puffy, Tawdry, Rainier, Muffin, Stripes, Sniffles and Nutty all boarded the rollercoaster. Cuddles saw how the tracks were placed and, being the trickster he is, switched the tracks so they went to the highest set of tracks, which were right above the lower tracks.

The rollercoaster started to move, and everyone held their breath as they went up and came to a crossroad, but instead of going to the left like it should have, it went right and up and up. Stripes' hat suddenly fell off from the angle they were going up at. "MY HAT! FUCK!" she said, watching it land on the tracks below. Zippy laughed at Stripes, and Stripes snarled, immediately shutting up Zippy, making her drop her soda, which fell over the side. It flew straight down and the can went _through_ Cuddles, ripping a hole in the top of his head, getting stuck in his guts, killing him. Zippy looked back from the gruesome scene and nervously laughed.

"Heh Heh?" Suddenly, the coaster fell through the highest tracks which were 130 feet in the air., and everyone except for Zippy was screaming their heads off. Tawdry was screaming "OH FUCK GODDAMIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT WE'RE ALL GONNA MOTHERFUCKING DIE!" Zippy was laughing hysterically, reaching into her baseball cap, and pulling out an inflatable airbag, which she pulled the string to, blowing it up, and cushioning their fall to the ground. Everyone looked up and saw they had lived, and cheered. Zippy was laughing her tail off and said "Sniffles, when we fell, you screamed like you were gay or something. YOU WERE GAY FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Zippy cracked up again and Sniffles threw a clump of dirt at her, which she actually caught and threw to the ground.

"So what now?" Muffin asked. "Well-" Puffy was cut off by Stripes hat falling on her head. Stripes snatched it off of Puffy and put it back on her own head. "As I was saying, let's play a carnival game!" So they went and played test your strength and ring toss and all of those games, when Zippy noticed Sniffles sneaking off again. She quietly followed him and hid behind a tent and watched him try to eat more ants from another ant hill he found, then saw him freak out from the ants cutting his tongue with glass shards. Zippy went and tried to feel around for a spot to attack the ants, but the ants grabbed her with a big robotic hand, and pulled her down into the ground, letting Sniffles get away.

"You guys!" Sniffles panted. "The ants that I tried to eat took Zippy. They dragged her into the ground, and I don't know what they're gonna do to her! I don't want them to hurt her!" Puffy literally dropped her slushie and ran towards where the ant hill was, to find Zippy sitting, facing away from her, baseball cap messed up, hair draped around her, and growling and making unintelligible noises. Zippy stood up, and by then everyone had caught up to Puffy, and were all staring. Zippy removed her baseball cap, revealing a set of robotic antennae attached to a headset, and she turned to reveal she had her throat claws bared. She was crying, but smiled and said in a scratchy voice "Run. RUN!" Then, her pupils shrunk and she attacked, biting into Nutty, and tearing him to shreds. Puffy and Stripes grabbed Tawdry and Rainier and ran for home. Muffin ran in front of Sniffles and, with tears in her eyes, said "I won't let her kill you. As long as I'm alive, you'll be safe, now run." Muffin threw herself at Zippy and grabbed onto Zippy's antennae. Zippy flung her off, but the antennae ripped off, along with the headphones. Zippy stopped and fell mid jump. Landing face flat on the dirt, Zippy retracted her claws and started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I could've killed everyone if it weren't for you, Muffin. Thank you." Zippy put her cap back on and turned to the ant hill. Using a can of ground cinnamon, she poured it into the ant hill, suffocating all the ants inside. "There."

Muffin and Zippy walked to the bakery, as that was where they were to meet up with the others, and Zippy turned to Muffin. "Did you hear how Rainier tried to ask Tawdry out, thinking he was a girl?" Muffin cracked up. "No, I didn't. That's hilarious." They made it to the bakery, but it was empty. Muffin got a text on her phone from Wrak. "Don't go to the bakery, we locked Fliqpy in there while you were gone, so we can kill him when he doesn't expect it." Zippy looked over Muffin shoulder and read the text. "Oh shit." Zippy muttered, turning to see Fliqpy. He grabbed Zippy and forced her to bare her throat claws, which he ripped out, and sliced her stomach open with, her guts spilling to the ground. He took Zippy's intestines, and wrapped them around her neck, then he stabbed her through the head with the other throat claws, and strangled her to finish her off. Right before she died, she grabbed her hat and flung it across the room, where Muffin was. Muffin found a pistol, with only one bullet in it, in the hat. She took the gun, grabbed Fliqpy, shoved the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. BANG! One shot, and he fell to the floor, dead. Muffin knelt over Zippy's body, "Thank you, Zippy." She said, waiting for the bodies to fade away, like they did a while after someone died. She got a text from Zippy, about an hour later. "You're welcome."

**TALK ABOUT DRAMA. JESEUS CHRIST, I CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. **

**I NEED INSPIRATION, SO SEND ME REVIEWS WITH IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER.**

**Tawdry: Yeah, send in some FUCKING reviews before I FEAST ON YOUR FLESH, I mean, cry.**

**...Yeah...**


	7. CrushCrushCrush

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SO CUTE!" Giggles squealed, hugging onto Tawdry tightly. Zippy and Puffy had brought him with them to Flaky's picnic, and Muffin was there with Rainier, who was rolling in the grass like a total moron. Tawdry gagged and clawed for air, cursing under his breath. Zippy tapped Giggles "Um, I think you're hurting him." "Oh! Teehee, I'm sorry!" She let go of Tawdry, who fell down, then got up, brushed himself off, and put his hat back to it's centered area on his head. "So..." he said, grinning widely. "When are we getting some GODDAMN sandwiches?" Giggles nearly choked on her water, Petunia gasped, and Flaky just plain out stared at Tawdry. Puffy rocked on her heels, twiddling her thumbs to cure the awkward silence, and Zippy was rolling in the grass with Rainier. "So, how many picnics have you guys been to this month? I've been to at least two or so, one ended badly... But this one will be better because no one is here to kill us!" Puffy conversated nervously.

Flaky pulled out a bowl of egg salad and told everyone to help themselves, which most of the girls did. Zippy, Rainier and Tawdry were playing with a frisbee nearby. "Go long!" Zippy yelled, flinging the frisbee high over everyone's head, Tawdry ran to get it, tripped over his feet, _and fell face-first into the egg salad. _ He sat up, his face covered in egg salad, wiped it off his eyelids, and opened his eyes. "Who the HELL was the total ASSHAT who put the FUCKING egg salad where I was running? The BITCH that did this better apologize." Puffy pulled him by the scruff of the neck, dragged him to Zippy, and dropped him down onto her lap, then walked away. "What just happened, I was too busy making sure the frisbee was ok." Zippy said. Tawdry facepalmed, and went to get a napkin.

Later, Zippy sat, lost in thought, when Puffy sat next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked in her soothingly sweet voice. "It's just... I think I fell in love on the walk home..." "With who? The only person we greeted was Disco Bear. WAITAMINUTEWHAT." Zippy facepalmed and nodded. "Yup...I don't know how this will work." "Just don't worry about it, your heart will guide you the right way. As it does for everyone. You'll find a way, you always do, Zippy. You always do..." Puffy then went to call up Muffin and Stripes on Skype, but Zippy, who was again in deep thought, didn't know that. "You guys won't believe this, but Zippy has a crush on Disco Bear!" "Wait, EXCUSE ME?" Stripes asked, tilting her head. Muffin laughed and snorted. "That's a good one, Puffy. Great prank!" Puffy glared. "I'm not kidding. She won't eat anything, and she hasn't played any videos games today. She always plays video games in the afternoon! I don't know what to do..."

**Sorry about the short chapter, I will get a longer chapter out by Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**AND it will make you spill your feels all over the floor.**


	8. Crime and Punishment

"If you had the ears that I have, then I'd sing you a song. But would you hear me? If you had the heart I had, I'd flood you with love, but would you feel me?" Zippy spoke to a little doll of herself that she had sewn the night before, a courage trick that had been used for this stuff before. She was sitting in Muffin's bakery, not realizing Disco Bear was sitting two tables away. "If you were to hate me, then you might have to kill me and save me the suffering. If I can't get all your love, you don't need me at all" She said, ripping the ears of the doll off on the table, in clear sight of everyone. Disco Bear looked up and saw her with this doll and singing to herself. _"Is she crazy or something?" _He thought to himself, then went back to eating his breakfast. Zippy started to cry, even though the doll wasn't a voodoo doll, she felt pain because of the way she could feel how others felt about her if she cared for them enough. She knew that Muffin was a true friend, Rainier secretly adored her for her awesomeness, Samiee thought she was cool too, but Disco Bear thought she was crazy. "If I were to hate you, you'd fall in love with the me that's beyond caring. If you need me, I shouldn't be at all, at all, it hurts, you know..." He looked up hearing her sing a tiny bit louder, he had an ear for hearing things because of all the music he listened to, even though disco was his favorite genre. What he was hearing absolutely _freaked him out._

Later, when Flippy had heard someone pop some balloons on accident, sounding like guns, he flipped and had already killed Cuddles and Giggles, who always seemed to go first in death. Right as he was gonna kill Disco Bear though, Zippy stood up from her hiding place and lunged at Fliqpy. She heard Disco Bear's thoughts one more time, "_What the hell is this chick doing?_" And Zippy snapped. She took hold on Fliqpy, retracted her claws on her hands, slashed into him, and pulled his lungs out. She punctured the lungs, and he was dead in seconds. She walked towards Disco Bear with the knife. "I'm don't need to reach your deafened ears, or try to fill your empty heart, all I need is the agony upon your face, that's good enough for me in the end." And then, she cut his ears off and used her claws to cut the skin around his heart, and pulled it out, still beating, and bit into it like an apple. "Do you hear me?" she asked his dying body. "Do you feel me?" she placed a paw on his wrist. Nothing at all. She walked away, all love was gone. For good.

Later, Puffy came into Zippy's room, to see Zippy laying with a knife in her hand, about to chop off her other ear. Her left ear was already on the floor, covered in blood, along with a piece of her tail, and some pain numbing meds. Puffy called the hospital to make sure there was a room for her, then rushed her to the hospital. Not realizing Zippy was still holding the knife, Puffy put her in the ambulance, and she was rushed to the hospital, But it was too late, she had cut her other ear off and stabbed herself to death. Puffy was informed this, and she burst into tears at her own stupidity at telling her sister to find a way, knowing her feral behaved sister would do this. Zippy came down the stairs half an hour later, having regenerated with her ears intact. "What the hell dude? Why did you die?" Puffy asked. "He didn't care about me, I killed him, regretted killing him and Fliqpy, chopped my ears off, and committed suicide. Does that explain anything?" Puffy sat down on the stairs. "It's only your first love, Zippy. Love can be painful to some people. It's hard, being a teen and growing up, it's hard and no one understands..."

The next day, the sisters were walking down the pier when they saw a pirate ship. "What the fuck?" Zippy said, looking around, then into the water, where she saw a HUGE tuna swim by. She took a breath, then dived in, grabbed the fish with her teeth, and jumped out, fish still wriggling in her grasp. "Look, I found us dinner!" Then, a teal sea otter jumped out of the water behind them. "Ay! That's my fish! Give it 'ere!" Puffy laughed. "RUSSELL? What happened to your pirate voice?" Russell sighed. "I kept straining my voice, so I have to talk with my REAL accent. That's right, I'm actually British..." "Oh, I see. Zippy, give him the-" Puffy turned to see Zippy already eating the tuna raw, skin and all. She had taken out the bones and gutted it in less than two minutes. "I praise this fish for its tastiness!" Russell laughed. "Brilliant gutting skills, Zippy! Fantastic!" "Really? Thanks!" They all laughed and decided to hang out.

"AY, YA BIG WANKER! WOTCH WHERE YAR GOIN'!" Russell yelled at Splendid, who flew past quickly, and crashed into a tree_._ Zippy was laughing her tail off, sitting on a bench and tossing around her self-portrait doll, now with it's ears sewn back on. She opened a can of Dr. Pepper, and offered one to Russell, who gladly sat down next to her and chugged the can. Zippy pulled two 6-packs of Dr. Pepper out and they both chugged gleefully and heartily. When all the cans of soda were empty, the two stumbled down to Muffin's Bakery, which was full. "AY EVERYONE." Russell slurred. "WHASSUP?" Zippy slurred too. Muffin stared with a very bad poker face. "Um, you guys? What happened to you?" Zippy whipped her head around, whacking Muffin with long orange yarn like threads of hair. "OH HEY, MUFFSINS. HOW YA DOIN'?" She yelled, leaning on the counter. "I WASSA JUSTA TALKIN TA RUSSELL POTATOES HERE BOUT GRABBIN SOME OF DEM COOKIES. YA GOT COOKIES RIGHT?" Zippy slurred heavily. Muffin got them cookies, but they gobbled them down and jumped up onto a table and started singing Mary Jane's Last Dance, surprisingly on key. Muffin called Stripes and had them dragged off the table, still singing, and dragged them to Zippy and Puffy's house, and left them on the doorstep. She rang the doorbell and Puffy answered the door. "Are these yours?" Stripes gestured to the two giggly, hiccuping goofballs. "I'm sorry about Zippy's and Russell's behavior, it won't happen again." "It better not. Or else I gotta put 'em in the slammer." And with that, Stripes walked away. "Hehe, Hey, can I have some tuna?" Zippy asked. Puffy slammed her head against the fridge. "Don't do that, you'll get a migraine."

**I delivered a long chapter. SEND IN IDEAS OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT. I MIGHT DO IT IF IT'S GOOD. OCs ARE GOOD FOR RIGHT NOW TOO. SRSLY GUISE. SRSLY.**

**Zippy: I still want my tuna... *forever alone* **

**PS, THE SONG ZIPPY SINGS PARTS OF IS CALLED "TSUMI TO BATSU" OR "CRIME AND PUNISHMENT" BY MIKU HATSUNE. GO LISTEN TO IT, IT'S AWESOME.**


	9. PUNCH TO THE FEELS

"You couldn't kill the ants if you tried." Zippy snorted.

"OH YEAH? Sniffles yelled back. "Let's make a bet. If I don't kill the ants by this afternoon, and you do, then..." "You'll make out with someone, that isn't me or Puffy, in public." Zippy chuckled. "FINE! IT'S A DEAL." And with that, they both hung up. Zippy rushed as fast as her feet would take her, and stopped outside the anthill. "No sight of Sniffles." she said. She felt for a spot in the ground that was hollow, and poked a stick through, only to hear it snap. The ants were heavily aware of Sniffles trying to kill them, so they put _bear traps_ in the ground. She wouldn't have had a long tongue left. No one knew that she had a long tongue that was except Puffy. It only grew to real size when she wanted it to, because of a chemical she could produce from her throat, mixed into her saliva, that made it shrink to a normal size. She had to act like she didn't know she was standing at an anthill. She retracted her tongue and playfully pawed the door to the anthill like a clueless puppy. One of the ant children popped out and so Zippy playfully barked and wagged her tail. The ant boy went back inside and brought the other ants out, who were in awe with wonder. She pretended to be a big playful puppy, slobbering a little for added effect. She let her tongue unravel and quickly tried to grab an ant. They all screamed and the mom ant threw a rock, hitting Zippy in the nose. Luckily, the rock was practically a pebble, so it didn't hurt. She went to attack, only to get a stake through her tail. She yelped in pain, and slammed her palms on the ants.

**CRUNCH.** She looked at her hand to see the ants mutilated bodies on her hand. She scraped it onto a rock and took the stake off her tail, then turned to see Sniffles running up to her with a machine he made. "You're late." Zippy chuckled, pointing to the rock covered in ant goo. "Pay up, Sniffles. Or are you too chicken?" Sniffles looked at her with fierce determination. He grabbed her hand and dragged her across town. They stopped at Muffin's Bakery. They went in and Sniffles went up to the counter where Muffin was standing. "Hi Sniffles, would you like a coo-MMPH!" She was interrupted by Sniffles bashing his mouth against hers and holding her tightly over the counter. Muffin turned a deep red color, and was screaming internally. She had waited for this moment for a long time, and it finally came true. So, she pulled him over the counter, and they didn't come back up. Zippy turned to see that the only one in the bakery was Millie, who wasn't even paying attention. Zippy walked up and Millie looked at her and smiled. "I knew you would make that bet." "Huh?" Zippy questioned. "What do you mea- Oh right, you're a fortune teller. I forgot." Zippy sighed. "Do you think I will find love?" Millie put a hand to Zippy's temple. "I-I am so sorry, but I don't see anyone in your future..."

Zippy twitched, then with tears in her eyes, sped out of the shop, past everything spinning around her, past the empty feeling, past friends and enemies and the like, until she reached home. "N-nobody's home." She said, scratching at the door, lacking a key. After scratching for a while, she laid down on the doorstep and thought. She felt ready to die today. So that's what she tried to do. She ran out into the middle of town and flung herself at the fountain, shoving her head in. _"ONE!" _she screamed, pulling her head from the water, then shoving it back into the water. _"TWO!" _She gurgled, about to shove her head back into the water, but was stopped by two hands pulling her out. It was Muffin and Sniffles, who had finished up their romance, and seen her through the window. Zippy, who was dripping wet, grabbed both of them and pulled them into a tight hug, and started to cry on their shoulders. "I LOVE YOU GUYS." She said, dragging them down to the ground, still in her tight hug grip. "I DUNNO WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU GUYS. YOU'RE WONDERFUL AND ASJKFKASGJADSKGSDHJKADAH!" Zippy spazzed, still holding her friends against the ground with her arms. "Zippy?" Sniffles said calmly. "Yeah?" Zippy answered back. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF US." Sniffles yelled in his high pitched voice of his. Zippy let them up, but she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a black sheep and a chihuahua, both holding luggage, walk up to them. "Excuse me, are you Zippy?" The sheep asked. "Uh, yeah. Why? OH, I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE." Zippy turned on her heels to face Muffin and Sniffles. "Guys, these are my new roommates, Fifi and Poncho!"

**THIS CHAPTER HIT ME IN THE FEELS WHILE WRITING IT, BECAUSE I AM NEVER GONNA FIND LOVE EITHER. *single tear***

**ANYWAY, FIFI AND PONCHO BELONG TO MY BEST FRIEND, shadowsroselove, ON DEVIANTART. **

**PLZ REVIEW WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**


	10. Drawing on Stuff & Walking on Ceilings

"Um, a little help?" Zippy said from the bakery ceiling.

Everyone looked at her standing on the ceiling, her long hair like a curtain hanging upside down.

"How are you doing that?" Puffy asked.

"Ask the genius." Zippy responded, nodding to Sniffles, who was nervously trying to fix a ray gun thing.

"Sniffles, what did you do to her?" Puffy asked impatiently.

"I reversed her personal gravity field. I can fix it though." Sniffles said, gritting his teeth as he tinkered with the controls.

"Wow! I wanna be on the ceiling!" Nikki said, grabbing the ray gun and aiming it at herself. She pulled the trigger, and she was on the ceiling with the gun.

"Can you get me down, Nikki?" Zippy asked the girl.

"Sure thing!" She pulled the trigger, and Zippy landed on the table below.

"Wait, where's my doll? OH NO, IT'S DOWN THERE!" Nikki panicked, pointing to the doll on the floor.

The doll was a little dark purple puppy thing, with big red eyes and a red mouth that had stitches running over it. It had a mop of black hair and held a yellow rose.

Nikki pulled the trigger again, and landed on her feet on the floor, nearly crushing Puffy.

Sniffles looked at the girl, who smiled and handed him the gravity gun. "Thanks! That was fun!"

"Uh, who is that?" He asked Zippy, who was brushing bits of napkin off her fur.

"That's Nikki, she's our new roommate." Zippy grinned

"A little young to be a roommate, isn't she?" Sniffles asked.

"No. No, she's not." Zippy shook her head.

Nikki was drawing on the tables, and humming a happy little tune to herself.

"AH! SHE'S DRAWING ALL OVER MUFFIN'S TABLES!" Sniffles yelled, running over to stop her.

Nikki turned around and looked at Sniffles with wide innocent eyes. "Huh? What'd I do wrong?" _"I hope he doesn't yell, or I'll have to hit him." _She thought.

Sniffles looked at her with a slowly fading annoyance, which ended with him awing at her cute face.

"Wow. Wonder how Muffin's gonna react." Zippy muttered to Puffy.

"React to what? IS THAT GIRL DRAWING ON MY TABLES? I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP THIS PLACE CLEAN WHILE I WAS OUT." Muffin spazzed out a little, gaining Nikki's attention.

Muffin ran to pull her away, and Nikki turned and grabbed her paw in midair. She squeezed it and Muffin's paw went numb.

"Wh-what?! How the?" Muffin stuttered, flopping her limp wrist around in horror.

Nikki turned and started to color on the table again, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"_She got what was coming to her, didn't she, Lacé?" _

"_Oh yes, Nikki, She deserved that punishment. But you should fix her before she freaks out."_

"_Hmm, fine." _ Nikki thought, walking over and pushing Muffin's dislocated wrist back into place.

"I'm sorry for harming you, miss. I was being defensive."

"I-it's fine... Just don't draw on my tables, please." Muffin nervously walked away.

Suddenly, there was a figure at the window, looking in. It looked like Zippy, but Zippy was standing in the same room with them.

"NO!" Sniffles yelled, diving under a tablecloth.

Everyone looked at the creature. It was an ant that looked _exactly_ like Zippy, except for the antennae and teal eyes. It was as tall as Zippy, and it was clawing at the glass with identical throat claws.

The ant family stood upon it's head, chuckling evilly.

Zippy dove under the tablecloth too. "Sniffles, how'd you piss them off this time?"

"I accidentally stepped on their pet dogbeetle." Sniffles mumbled nervously, looking at his hands.

"Well, I gotta go fight that thing. Go hide in the closet, get the others in there." Zippy said.

Sniffles got Puffy, Nikki, and Muffin to hide behind the counter instead, so they could watch the fight.

Zippy let the creature in, and it growled and lunged at her.

Zippy sidestepped the attack, and grabbed the thing by the throat, tossing it back against the plexiglass window.

"What are you?" Zippy asked the creature.

"_I am Zippysect. The ants made me."_ Zippysect slurred, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth. "_And now, you're gonna die." _ She laughed and chattered as she gripped Zippy by the throat.

"W-wait!" Zippy choked out. "You're me, you know what will happen if you kill me. We'll all die because Puffy will kill you, and everyone else, then commit suicide. Her sorrow curse will kill everyone in this room. And you know that."

Zippysect thought, then whispered "_Pretend to choke, I'll put you down and leave." _

Zippy let out a really convincing croaking noise, and went limp.

Zippysect laid her down, and ran out the door, the ants running after her.

As soon as they were gone, Zippy sat up and shook her hair out. "WHOO, that was a close one." She panted.

Puffy glomped her. "Oh thank goodness you're alive! I don't know what I would have done with you dead."

Zippy looked at her. "You would've murdered everyone here and committed suicide."

"Oh yeah." Her sister responded.

"...Can I have a cookie?" Nikki asked, nudging Muffin's arm.

**NEW CHARACTERS.**

**THIS IS THE SECOND APPEARANCE OF ZIPPYSECT, AND THE FIRST OF NIKKI.**

**I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT FIFI AND PONCHO HAVE BEEN REMOVED BY REQUEST OF MY FRIEND. **

**Nikki: Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
